Angel Of My Dreams
by India Rose Ghersi
Summary: Tara still died but Willow hasn't turned dark. Instead, she wallows in the only place she can still be with Tara, her dreams. But, when she discovers there's a chance Tara may be able to return, she's over the moon. The only question is, will Tara come back?
1. 1 Wishes & Memories

Willow woke with a start and shot upright into a sitting position in her bed. "Tara? Tara?" She called out hopefully. Suddenly, she felt something touch her arm and looked over to see Buffy sitting on the edge of the bed, gently rubbing it.

"No Will. She's gone, remember?" Buffy gently reminded her.

"No. No. no!" Willow cried as she fell heavily into Buffy's arms and dissolved in tears. All the while, Buffy held her close and rubbed her back supportively.

"I wish I could take your pain away Willow. I really do." She whispered.

* * *

"I don't know what to do Xander. I don't know how to help her." Buffy said, a hint of worry in her tone.

Xander patted her arm. "It's hard when you lose the ones you love." He empathised. "I can't imagine what she's going through right now. It must be awful."

Buffy nodded. "She sleeps a lot, and if she's not sleeping, she's balling her eyes out. I'm a little surprised she has any tears left to cry at all."

"I guess we just have to be there for her." Xander said, shrugging his shoulders. "As hard as it is, I think that's all we can do."

"You're right Xan. As hard and as heartbreaking as it is watching her, we can't make the pain go away, as much as we wish we could." Xander nodded his agreement.

* * *

"Tara?" Willow called out. "Baby, where are you?"

"I'm here Willow. Right here." Tara's soft voice was music to Willow's ears. "Just follow my voice baby. You'll find me."

Again, Willow woke with a start to see Buffy sitting on the edge of her bed. Buffy looked sympathetically at her best friend, wishing there was something, anything she could do to help her.

"I can't do this anymore Buffy." Willow admitted in a whisper as tears started to fall from her cheeks. "I can't do it."

Buffy leaned forward and stroked Willow's arm. "Of course you can Will." She said. "It's hard now, I know. But I'm right here. Xander, Dawn, Anya, Giles and even Spike. We're not going anywhere." Buffy promised, looking solemnly at her best friend.

"But that doesn't bring Tara back!" Willow cried.

"I know." Buffy whispered. "I know Will. I'd do anything to bring her back to you." Buffy held her friend as she cried again.

"What's the point Buffy? I don't want to be here without Tara." She cried.

"Willow," Buffy said concern in her voice. "The point is me. Xander, Giles, Anya and Spike. We'd all miss you terribly if you went away."

Willow looked up at her.

"Think of Dawn." Buffy continued. "She loved you and Tara heaps. Both of you. Losing Tara killed her. If she lost you too, it would destroy her. Xander and Giles would be crushed. So would I. We love you Willow."

A fresh round of tears spilled from Willow's eyes. "I can't deal with it anymore Buff." She whispered. "The pain. It's too much. I can't handle it. All I want is Tara and she's gone." The tears began to flow rapidly and Buffy pulled her friend into her arms and held her tight.

* * *

The two friends pulled away from one another as they heard someone outside Willow's room. They looked up to see Xander standing in the doorway. He came forward, taking Buffy's place on the bed and looking sympathetically at Willow.

"Oh Will." He said. "Come here." Xander opened his arms and Willow fell into them, beginning to cry again.

"She's gone Xander." She cried. "She's gone and she's never coming back."

"Ssh." Xander said, beginning to rock with her. "I know sweetie, I know."

Willow cried even more. "She used to call me that. Tara." Xander gently stroked her hair and rocked with her, hugging her tight as she cried.

When the tears finally stopped and Willow fell asleep. Xander gently pulled the covers over her, kissed her forehead lightly and left the room.

"Was she any better?" Buffy asked when he arrived at the foot of the stairs.

"Not really." Xander admitted sadly. "She couldn't stop crying and she kept saying 'she's gone.' It breaks my heart seeing her like this. I wish there was something else we could do for her."

"I know." Buffy agreed. "So do I."

* * *

Willow's memories of Tara flowed relentlessly through her mind as she slept. The first time she saw her, the first time they met, the first time they held hands, when they kissed, when she introduced Tara to her friends, Tara's birthday. The image of Tara's final moments lingered longest in her mind, torturing her and Willow started to cry in her sleep at the expression on Tara's face.

Willow remembered Tara serenading her in the gardens of the university. Her soft, beautiful, angelic, musical voice and the wind flowing through her hair, the sun making her eyes shimmer. She remembered sitting with Tara on their bed. The sun shone through the window and Tara had stroked her cheek tenderly. Slowly, she'd leaned closer and met Willow's lips with her own, kissing her softly and passionately. She remembered Tara's birthday. The overjoyed look on her face when they'd surprised her at The Bronze and when she'd realised that she was loved. She mattered. She remembered slow dancing with her and feeling as if the rest of the world had melted away and it seeming as if they were the last two people on earth.

Everything from first seeing each other, to falling so deeply, head over heels in love with her right up until the bullet tore through her chest and ripped Tara away from her forever, she remembered.


	2. 2 Guardian Angel

Willow looked up as she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Hey." Dawn smiled warmly at her. Willow struggled and ended up forcing a return gesture, patting the bed beside her.

Dawn came to sit down, looking at Willow with concerned eyes. "How are you doing?"

Willow raised a hand in the air and wobbled it slightly, indicating she wasn't really bad, but she wasn't really good either. In between kind of.

Hastily, Willow wiped a few tear stains from her cheeks and tried to stop the ones forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry Dawnie." She said. "You shouldn't have to see me like this."

"It's ok." Dawn said, patting her leg. "I can't imagine how much it must hurt right now."

Willow nodded as a single tear escaped down her cheek. "I miss her so much." She said.

"I know," Dawn said sympathetically. "We all do. Though no one as much as you." Willow started to cry again. Dawn pulled a few tissues from her pocket and lent forward, starting to wipe the tears away.

A small smile escaped from Willow's lips. "I'm sorry." She said again.

* * *

"Hey." Dawn said getting up. She crossed the room and retrieved a locket, returning to Willow. She fastened it around Willow's neck and came around to sit with her on the bed again.

"Do you remember that?" Dawn asked.

Willow looked down at it and nodded sadly. "Tara gave it to me for my birthday."

"She might be gone. But she's still here."

"No she's not Dawnie."

"Well, she's not here-here, but she's sort of here. Do you remember what you and Tara told me when my Mum died?"

Apologetically, Willow shook her head.

"You guys said that she'd watch over me. Me and Buffy." Dawn said and Willow slowly remembered.

"Tara's watching over you too. All of us, but especially you. I'm sure of it. She might not be here, but she'll always be with you Willow. Like a guardian angel."

Willow smiled gratefully. "Thanks Dawnie." She opened her arms and Dawn hugged her before getting up and leaving her alone.

Willow lay back down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling and allowing herself to get lost in her thoughts. Guardian angel. She liked that. She smiled, hoping Tara was looking down and watching her. Hoping she was alright. Hoping that maybe, she'd been reunited with her mother in heaven, if there was a heaven up there. Wishing she was there with her. Willow's eyes closed and she fell asleep.

* * *

"Tara!" Willow beamed excitedly, spotting her beautiful, blonde haired, blue eyed lover at the end of the corridor. Willow ran as fast as her feet would allow but when she reached Tara, she disappeared.

"Tara?" She called out worriedly. "Tara? Baby where are you?"

"Just follow my voice. You'll find me." Came Tara's voice. Willow looked around, but there was no sign of Tara anywhere.

Willow rolled off her bed in her sleep and fell to her knees, tears beginning to flow like a waterfall from her eyes.

* * *

Tara sat down and cried along with Willow. She didn't know where she was, and she didn't like it. It was torture watching Willow pine for her, crying a river because she wasn't there. Watching as their friends all attempted to comfort her, seemingly to no avail.

"Please!" She begged out aloud. "Please let me go back down there with her. I can't bear being apart from her!"

It seemed not only had the bullet that had hit Tara stopped her heart, but had also shattered it into a thousand pieces, along with Willow's.

* * *

Tara watched Dawn with sad eyes, her pillow soaked with tears and her diary wet with multiple tear drops on every page as she tried to write. Dawn gave up and fell to her knees on the floor.

"Why!?" She screamed angrily, looking straight up at the sky. "Why did you have to take her away from us? Why!?" She screamed again, dissolving into a flood of tears.

"I don't know why Dawnie." Tara whispered. "I wish I was there with you and Willow. More than anything."

* * *

"She misses you Tara. We all do." Buffy said.

"I miss you guys too. I'd give anything to be there." Tara said, knowing that she wouldn't, but still wishing that Buffy could hear her reply.

"She can't stop crying. It's killing us to see her like this. There's nothing we can do to help her. All she wants is you, Tara."

"All I want is her." Tara agreed sadly.

* * *

Tara watched Xander worriedly as he paced the floor, back and forth. His hands were rested behind his head and he had a frustrated expression on his face.

"I don't know how to help her." He muttered under his breath. "How do I take her pain away? If Tara was here, she'd know what to do. But granted, if Tara was here there wouldn't be a problem in the first place. I'd do anything to bring Tara back. To see the smile on Willow's face again. To see Tara again. I liked her. I wish she could have stuck around"

Tara shook her head and smiled. "I liked you too Xander." She said.

* * *

She watched as Giles sat on a chair in the Magic Box, his elbows resting on his knees and his head cradled in his palms. He stared straight ahead, but he wasn't really seeing what was in front of him.

"Tara was such a beautiful young woman. She made Willow the happiest I'd ever seen her." Giles mused. "I wish I'd gotten to know Tara more than I had. She seemed so smart and knowledgeable."

"Thank you Giles." She said, wishing he could hear her. "It's good to know that I was loved. That I mattered to everyone."

* * *

Anya shook her head. "It doesn't make sense." Se complained. "Why would the universe take away such a nice person? She didn't deserve to loose her life! I can think of so many people who should have died in her place, who deserved it."

Tara was taken aback by Anya's words and was filled with an overwhelming desire to squeeze the life out of her. That had been perhaps the kindest thing Tara had heard Anya say. Ever.

* * *

Spike ran and staked one vampire with each hand. "That," he said through clenched teeth. "Was for Tara!"

Tara smiled, hearing that and watched as Buffy turned around to face him.

"What?"

"For Tara." Spike repeated. "She didn't deserve to die. As far as karma goes, it was a long way from fair. At least a million people will have to die before it's even close to being fair." He said, and Buffy glanced at him, wide eyed.

"I've never known you to be that caring Spike."

"Besides," Spike continued, ignoring Buffy's comment. "Tara was a nice gal. Stunning one too. She made Red so happy, and now all she can do is cry. She wasn't good for nothing, and she was a good person and a good friend."

Tara giggled. "Oh Spike, you dirty minded thing you! You shouldn't be saying things like that about a taken woman. I can't imagine what Willow would do if she heard you saying that!"


	3. 3 Find Me

"I can see that you really love this girl and being away from her is breaking the both of your hearts," came a voice. Tara looked around, but she couldn't see anyone.

"Who's there?"

"Don't be afraid, Tara Maclay." It said gently. "I am the one who controls this part of the after life."

"What?"

"Just let me explain. You are dead in the human world, but not to the point of no return. Because I can see how much you and this young lady,"

"Willow." Tara said, the name tasting sweet on her tongue.

"Willow, love one another and how much it hurts the both of you to be apart, I'm granting you a chance."

Tara's mouth dropped open. "What do you mean?"

"You will return to the human world in ghost form. If, and only if, you can lure Willow and get her to break the spell, will you return to your human form and be allowed to remain on Earth. If she is unable to break the spell however, you will return here and will become dead, to the point of no return."

Tara nodded slowly. They were high stakes, she realised that, but anything would be worth it to see Willow again. Even the chance of being allowed to stay with her. Her heart began to race and a small smile formed on her lips.

"Do you understand?" Asked the voice.

Tara nodded.

"Do you accept?"

Tara nodded again, perhaps a touch too enthusiastically.

* * *

Willow closed her eyes and saw herself and Tara, walking along in a pretty garden, hand in hand. Unlike most of the other times she'd seen Tara in her dreams, for some reason, seeing her again now didn't make her upset.

"Willow," Tara spoke softly turning to face Willow and taking her other hand in her own. "I need you to find me."

"What?" Willow asked, confused. "But you're right here."

"When you wake up Willow, I need you to find me."

"You're gone there. I don't like it there anymore. I don't like being without you. I don't want to leave you Baby." Willow said, squeezing Tara's hands.

"I just need you to find me, ok? Will you do it for me, even if you don't quite understand?" Tara asked, her eyes searching Willow's.

"I'd do anything for you, Tara. You know that."

"So will you do this for me? Please?" Tara asked, her eyes pleading with Willow.

"Baby, I'd do anything for you." Willow repeated, smiling.

* * *

Willow shot upright in her bed, wide awake all of a sudden.

"Tara needs me." She whispered, feeling strongly propelled to fulfil the request Tara made in her dream and find her. Something within her told her Tara wasn't gone. Something in her heart told her that Tara was somewhere and she needed Willow.

"I'm coming Tara. Hold on, Sweetie, I'm coming."

Willow only just thought to pull on a jacket before running out the door as quietly as she could, so as not to wake anyone up, and wandered away into the night.

"Tara, are you even here?" She asked out loud, looking up at the black night sky, twinkling with stars. "It seems to good to be true. But I know anything is possible."

"Just follow my voice." Came the voice of Willow's angel. "You'll find me."

"Keeping talking to me Tara." Willow begged, beginning to walk in the direction she thought the voice may have come from. "Please don't leave me again."

"I would never leave you Willow. I love you too much!"

"So why did you have to die?" Willow asked, her voice now soaked with tears as more ran down her cheeks.

"Sweetie, you know I didn't have a choice. No one does. Not about that."

"I know."

"But I missed you. It broke my heart to see you like that."

"You were watching me?" Willow asked, a tiny hint of hope in her tone.

"Willow. Of course I was watching you! It was the closest I could get to being right by your side. All I wanted was you. To hold your hand, To hug you close and never let you go. To tell you that everything would be alright."

The tears were falling steadily from Willow's cheeks now as she continued to follow the voice of her lost lover. "I love you Tara." She whispered.

"I know Baby. I saw it. No one could get you to stop crying. You were so sweet." Tara laughed lightly at the memory.

"I wanted to sleep all the time. You were with me in my dreams. We were happy and you were with me. Dreams were my sanctuary."

"I was with you all the time Willow, even though you couldn't see me. Even death couldn't pull me away from you. Not too far. I always watched over you. The whole time."

"Like Dawnie said? My guardian angel?" Willow asked, touching the locket around her neck.

"Just like Dawn said." Tara agreed.

"You're always my angel Tara. I love you."

For the first time Willow could remember since Tara had been shot, a genuine smile escaped her lips. Her heart slowly started to beat a little faster. There on the top of the hill, she could se a faint looking figure. She didn't know for sure if it was real. Her eyes could have been deceiving her. It could be a mirage. For all she knew, it could have been a dream. But she hoped to the heavens it wasn't. She took a deep breath and began to run as hard as she could. As fast as her legs would take her.


	4. 4 Hope

The smile on Willow's face grew wider still as she realised it was real. There, standing on the top of the hill was the love of her life. Tara. She looked like a goddess, or an angel, or both, standing there. There seemed to be a brilliant, almost blinding glow around her. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight and her long blonde hair flew gently in the cool night breeze.

"Tara!" She called out excitedly, throwing her arms open wide as a fresh round of tears fell down her cheeks.

Willow ran to her with all she had, but instead of taking the beautiful girl in her arms, she ran straight through her.

Willow whirled around, to see Tara standing there, fully intact. "What?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"I'm a ghost Willow." Tara explained, a little sadness in her voice.

"What?" Willow asked again, her eyes wide. "But.."

"I know sweetie." Tara said. "But I need you to listen to me."

Willow nodded and fell silent.

"There's a spell on me. I can come back, but you need to break the spell on me first."

"Me?" Willow asked, slightly flabbergasted.

Tara nodded.

"Anything." Willow said, a hint of desperation in her tone. "Just name it Tara. What do I have to do?"

"You have to prove your love for me."

"Ah!" Willow smiled, flicking her hand in the air. "That's easy! I love you with all my heart. With all my soul. With everything that I am. You're my world Tara and I love you."

* * *

Tara looked at Willow, a worried expression on her face as tears fell slowly from her eyes.

"What is it baby?" Willow asked, beginning to get a little worried herself.

"Oh Willow. You're so sweet! But I don't think that will be quite enough to prove it. It's a start though."

Willow looked sadly back at Tara. "I wish I could hold you right now."

This only seemed to make Tara cry even more. "So do I."

"I didn't mean to make you cry Tara." Willow said apologetically.

Tara smiled.

"Now, what have I got to do? Shout it from the rooftops?" Willow laughed, making Tara laugh along with her.

"Maybe. I don't know Sweetie. All they said is that you've got to prove it."

"I'll do anything to bring you back here Tara." Willow smiled. "Anything. Anything it takes. It hurts so much being apart from you. If there's even the slightest chance I won't have to be…"

Tara looked at Willow, a glimmer of happiness in her eyes. "You can do it Willow. I know you can. I believe in you."

Willow smiled. "Naw shucks!" She said playfully, making Tara giggle again.

"I didn't realise how much I missed you until I'm with you again." Tara admitted quietly. "I'm so happy to have you back." She smiled. "Kind of."

"Nothing could have made me happier than seeing your perfect face again. Your beautiful smile." Willow said. "I could go on, but we'd be here for years." They both laughed, finally happy again.

There was a chance they could be reunited. Be together again. For good. But for them, when both their hearts had been ripped away and broken into a thousand pieces, a chance was enough.

* * *

"Come on!" Willow said excitedly, beginning to run away down the hill. She stopped when she realised Tara hadn't followed and turned around, hands on her hips.

"You're not going to chase me?"

Tara giggled and floated along after her as she ran down the hill. Both laughed, their on top of the world feeling drifting away with the wind.

"If only everyone could be as happy as we are right now." Willow mused dreamily as they walked along in the night, Tara's angelic glow somehow lighting the way.

"It would make the world a much better place." Tara agreed. "But somehow, I think most of the world would be more likely to experience the heartache and the pain we felt when we were apart."

Willow smiled, looking at Tara. "But that doesn't matter now. We're together again. I found you."

"I told you that you would Willow."

* * *

Willow jumped, startled by the knock on the door.

"Willow?" Came her best friend's voice through the door.

Willow smiled at Tara. "I'm in here Buff! Come on in."

Slowly, Buffy opened the door and slipped inside, closing it behind her.

"How are you…" Buffy stopped, noticing the smile on her friend's face she doubted she'd ever see again.

"What's made you so happy Will?" She asked, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Can't you see?" Willow asked, slight confusion not fazing her good mood. "Look who's back Buff."

Buffy looked around the room. She couldn't see anything there. Apart from Willow and herself, it was empty. She looked back at Willow, concern in her eyes.

"There's nothing here Will. What are you talking about?"

"But Tara. She's right here.." Willow said, confused. She looked from Buffy to Tara and back again.

"Um. I f-for-forgot to m-mention. Y-you're the only one who can see me." Willow looked wide eyed at her. "I'm sorry Sweetie."

"There's no one here." Buffy said, reminding Willow of her presence. "Will, Tara's gone remember. She passed away." Buffy put a gentle hand on her friend's knee.

"I know." Willow said, her eyes wide. "But please Buffy, hear me out, ok?"

"Ok." Buffy nodded, nervous.

Willow was about to tell Buffy the story when Tara stopped her. She turned to face her.

"I'm not so sure about this Willow." Tara admitted, worry evident in her tone. Willow nodded reassuringly before turning back to her friend.

"Buffy, it's Tara." Willow started nervously. "She's kind of come back."

Buffy looked wide eyed at her friend. "What do you mean Will?"

"It's magic. She's a ghost. She's here, now. She can be a human again, but there's a spell I have to break first. "

Buffy stared at Willow. "Ok.." She said slowly, not completely convinced.

"Please believe me Buff." Willow begged, her eyes pleading.

"I really want to Will, but I don't know that I can…" Buffy said uncertainly.

"Ok," Willow said. "Do you think you could try and trust me then?"

"Sure." Buffy said, smiling. "I'll try my best, but no promises ok?"

Willow nodded, smiling at Tara as Buffy left the room. "See?"

"I don't know." Tara looked at the ground, still doubtful.

"Hey," Willow said gently and Tara looked up at her.

"Baby, come on. We can do this." Willow said.

"Yeah," Tara said, starting to smile again. "We can, can't we?"

Willow nodded, smiling.


	5. 5 Proof

Willow got on her hands and knees, looking a little like Cinderella as she scrubbed Tara's tombstone in an attempt to make it gleam. Tara floated in mid air close to her and laughed lightly.

"Hey!" Willow shouted playfully, looking up at her. "What are you laughing at?"

"You. That look on your face. You look so…" Tara stopped, searching for the right word. "Determined."

"I'm taking care of you." Willow smiled innocently.

"I love you Willow." Tara said. "I knew it from the second I saw you."

"So did I." Willow admitted. "You were so beautiful. You still are. If anything, you're even more beautiful than that first time I saw you."

Tara blushed.

"I'm so glad I met you Tara." Willow said. "I'm so much better with you here."

* * *

The two reunited lovers wandered around Sunnydale, stopping at various places so Willow could attempt to prove just how much it was that she loved Tara.

"Tara," she said, looking up at the blonde beauty floating along side her.

"What is it sweetie?"

"I don't know that I can do this." Willow admitted worriedly. "I don't know if it's even humanly possible to show how much I love you."

"Oh you!" Tara laughed. "You can do it."

"I know I can. Anything for you baby."

* * *

That night, on the hill where they were reunited, Willow smiled lovingly at Tara. "What?" Tara said breathlessly. She flew a few metres up into the sky. The words 'I love you Tara Maclay' were spelt on the ground with countless lit candles.

"Oh Willow." She gushed, a few tears falling as she came back to Willow's side.

"You haven't read it all yet." Willow smiled. Tara gave her a questioning glance as Willow gestured up at the starry night sky.

Using a little magic, Willow had a group of stars spell out the words 'with all my heart, with all my soul, with everything that I am.'

Now Tara couldn't possibly hold them back any longer and more tears began to fall in a steady flow down her cheeks. Her eyes twinkled like the stars above them as Tara looked back at Willow.

"Well?"

"It's beautiful Will. So beautiful. I can't believe I have you. I'm so lucky.." Tara stopped as her smile started to reach Willow's eyes, making them glimmer.

"You'd better believe it Baby." Willow smiled. "Because I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

That wasn't the only surprise Willow had in store, Tara realised as they returned home. They sat on their bed and Willow slowly flipped through the book she'd made of them.

"It's us! Oh Willow." Tara gushed as Willow opened the book and revealed the first page with a picture of Tara on the left and Willow on the right, words in the middle.

"The only two actual witches in a university Wicca group that spends all their time planning bake sales. Shy, unassuming natural beauty, hidden behind a veil of glossy blonde hair sits quietly on the far side of the room. From first glance, I knew." Willow read aloud.

On the next page was a picture of a vending machine on the top and another of the two of them together on the bottom, with more story in the middle. "Magic brought us together, and we grew close quickly. But then I was engulfed in magic and you left. It broke my heart. It ripped out of my chest and went with you."

Willow turned to the final page and continued to read the story beside another picture of the two of them, happy together. "You came back and we were so happy. But then you got ripped away again and it tore me apart. You were with me in my dreams, and I was only happy then. With my angel. The angel of my dreams. And now you're back again. I found you and I'll never let you go again. This I promise, now and forever." Tara looked up from the book at Willow, her eyes solemn.

"Really?"

"Not a chance!" Willow smiled. "It's like you said. I love you too much to let you go. Besides, I don't think I can face a third heart shattering."

Tara laughed.

* * *

"Now," Willow said, crossing the room and returning with a small box in hand, sitting back on the bed beside Tara. "This would be a lot easier if I could actually touch you."

"What is it?" Tara asked curiously, leaning over as Willow opened the box to reveal a little gold key charm.

"It's the key." Willow smiled.

"The key to what?" Tara asked, her voice soft.

"The key to my heart." Willow answered. "I know it sounds cheesy. But you really do have it Tara. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, and I don't think I ever could again."

"Maybe just a little." Tara admitted. "But it's sweet. Just like you."

"There's more." Willow smiled.

"What? Sweetie! You've done enough already!"

Willow pulled a charm bracelet from the bedside table against the wall, holding it in her palm and bringing it closer so Tara could see.

On the golden bracelet were a few other charms. Two, interlinked hearts, a flame, a little angel, a 'T', and a 'W'.

"I was going to give it to you for your birthday." Willow admitted. "Before you, you know.."

Tara nodded, smiling at her. "What do they all mean? The charms?"

"Well, the key is the key to my heart. The hearts are our love, the flame is for magic, seeing as we often do it around candles, the angel is because you are my angel, which came in more when you left. I think the T and W speak for themselves right?"

"Tara and Willow?" Tara guessed, and Willow nodded, smiling.

"I love it Willow. I love you!" Tara smiled. "I just wish I could wear it."

"You will." Willow said confidently. "You're coming back, remember?"


	6. 6 Returned

"I love you Tara." Willow said.

"I love you too Willow. You're my everything." Tara whispered.

"Do you think it'll be enough? I couldn't bear to loose you again." Willow admitted.

"Neither could I. I honestly don't know Sweetie, but I hope so."

Both Tara and Willow stopped short when they heard a commanding voice. Willow looked around, but she couldn't see anything. She certainly hadn't heard the voice before. It was so distinctive. She would have remembered it.

"Willow Rosenberg." The booming voice addressed her.

"That's me." Fighting with all she had not to let her voice shake, Willow wished more than anything she could hold Tara's hand for a little extra reassurance.

"It's ok Willow." Tara whispered gently. It was as if she had read Willow's mind. "You can't see them. That's normal."

"Willow Rosenberg." Came the voice again. This time, Willow was prepared for it and remained motionless.

"You have shown great persistence in pursuing the task set out for you. This in itself is proof of your love for Tara Maclay. On top of this, your actions have further shown your love." Willow's eyes lit up as she looked at Tara, who was finally allowing herself to be a little hopeful.

"I am pleased to say you have shown enough to allow the spell on Miss Maclay to break. She will be allowed to return to her human form and remain with you here, in the human world. Tara, you have done well in your trust. I commend you for your honesty and your diligence. You are hereby rewarded with a return to your human form. Congratulations to the both of you."

* * *

"Does that mean?" Willow gasped. When she looked over at Tara to see her human form restored, Willow's question was answered for her.

"Tara!" She said happily, throwing her arms around the girl.

Tara froze for a moment, bewildered before hugging Willow back. "I'm so glad to have you back. I don't ever want to be without you again."

"Just don't break my heart again, ok?"

Tara smiled and met Willow's lips with hers, kissing them softly. "Sweetie. It broke mine too! I wouldn't even dream of leaving you. I love you too much. It would kill me to be apart from you again." Tara said.

"Good." Willow said, a playful smile forming on her lips. "I guess you're stuck with me then 'cause I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
